A Babe Vacation
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: This is in response to a challenge request from Misty. The title says it all.


A/N not mine, I own nothing.

Here we go again. This is in response to a challenge issued by Misty on FB. The challenge is Stephanie and Ranger go on vacation together. That is the only prompt I was given, but I got this.

A Babe Vacation

I looked over at my clock, it was three am. He was here in my room again, like a creepy stalker. I know he isn't here to physically harm me, but I also know that I'm not safe from him.

I roll over facing him and sigh.

"You know, most people would just call to check on me. You have this whole weird stalker thing going on."

"Babe," he said laughing lightly.

Ugh, now I'm entertainment again. What the hell, in for an ounce, in for a pound.

"Is there something I can do for you Ranger?"

"Come with me."

"Where? Is this for a job? Do I need to bring anything specific?"

"I've got everything ready, just throw some jeans and a T-shirt on."

He got up and walked out into the living room to give me some space while I get ready. Who am I, you ask.

I am Stephanie Plum; aka The Bombshell Bounty Hunter, Bomber, Babe, and up until six months ago I was also Cupcake. That is an entirely different story. I might just tell you about it...someday.

I made my way into my living room, where I found Ranger waiting for me. I finally was able to see that he was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a blue T-shirt, and sneakers.

"Are you in disguise?" I ask him. He let out a full laugh, shocking me even more.

"No, Babe. I just have some plans for us an want to be comfortable."

"Okay, now you have me freaked out a little. Who are you and what have you done with Ranger?"

He laughed again and pulled me in for a mind blowing kiss.

"Alright, it's you. So, where are we going?"

"First we have to go to the airport to get there. I'll tell you once we land. We're gonna do this Babe, and it's gonna be good."

That single phrase made me shutter with memories of the last time he said it to me. Crap, he was right the last time, I think I'll play along this time.

He holds out his hand to me and I take it. He takes me out to the parking lot, where his Cayenne sits waiting for us.

I notice that there are bags in the back, but I figure that is the baggage for wherever we are going.

We get to the airport and we drive directly to the private tarmac. As we get put of the car I notice that there is a sleek black jet with the Rangeman logo on the tail.

"Alright, Mr. Mysterious, where the heck are we going?"

"Babe," he replied. I took this to mean give it up. He just tossed down a challenge, and I am taking it and running with it.

We board the plane. Once inside I see that it is filled with flowers. There is a box of chocolates and a decanter champagne waiting for us.

"Babe, we're taking a vacation. I haven't had one since basic training, and you haven't had one since you were a kid. We both need one."

"Ranger! I can't take a vacation! I have bills to pay! Who's going to take care of Rex?!"

"Babe, calm down. I have it all covered. All of your bills are taken care of, and Tank is taking Rex to Lester."

"You can't do that! I always pay my way! I'm already in debt to you."

"No price, babe. Ever. Let me take care of you for the next two weeks. There is no one I would rather spend my money or time on."

I did my best fish impression and nodded my head. Soon we were belted into our seats and heading down the runway.

About an hour into the flight I managed to get over my shock from what he said to be able to start pestering him again.

"Come on Ranger. PLEASE, PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE, tell me where we are going. I'll act surprised when we get there."

"Not gonna work."

I slumped back into my seat and began to drum my fingers on the arm rest. I needed to figure out where we were going.

"Can you at least tell me how long the flight is?"

"Six hours."

Hmmmm...six hours, that could be a lot of places.

"Are we staying in the Contenental United States?"

"Give it up, Babe."

Damn, he is good. No wonder he can do the classified stuff.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew Ranger was kissing my neck and telling me that we had landed.

Once we deplaned and got into the waiting SUV, I realized we were in San Fransico. I saw the Golden Gate bridge and all of the rolling hills.

"Okay, are we staying in San Fransico or somewhere else?"

"Somewhere else," was his only reply.

After a bit of driving I saw some beautiful farms. We pulled into an amazing Bed and Breakfast, that sat on The Mount Holly Winery and Estate. We were staying in Napa valley. I always dreamed of coming here one day. I wanted to be here with the man I love. My problem with this is that, as much as I love the man I am here with, I knew that this was all we could be.

I must have sighed, because Ranger looked over at me quirking that damn eyebrow.

"I've always wanted to come here. It's not exactly the circumstances I wanted to be here for, but I am grateful to be here. Thank you."

"Once we are settled into our room, I'd like to take you on a walk around the grounds. There are somethings that I would like to ask you."

I could only nod my head in agreement. I had the sinking feeling that I was about to have my heart broken, and I know that this time there would be no repairing it.

We got checked in and up to our room. It was a beautiful room, with a large California king size bed. The view was breathtaking. As I watched people move about the grapevines, Ranger came up behind me. wrapping his arms around my waist, nuzzling my curls.

"Ready for our walk?"

As we begin our walk around the grounds he takes my hand in his. I am a little surprised by this, I know that he doesn't do any kind of PDA. Hope began to surge through my chest, until I remembered that this was only make believe, that is what vacations were for.

"Stephanie, I need to apologize for all of the lines I fed you in the past. The only one that wasn't bull was when I told you someday.

"Babe, I love you. I'm ready for someday if you are."

"Ranger, I've been waiting for you. You need to be completely sure that this is what you want. I think it would destroy me if this is all a game to you. I have loved you for so long, and it scares me how much damage you could do to my heart."

"I'm sure, Babe. My contracts are all over. I am taking a small step back from Rangeman. The guys have proven themselves time after time, and now they are getting the pay that goes along with it.

"I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me."

I looked up into his eyes and gasped. I could see love shining back at me. Every emotion that I had hoped to see in his eyes were looking back at me, with an intensity I never expected.

"Let's do this, Professor Higgins." He let out a chuckle at my choice of words.

He bent down and softly pressed his lips to mine.

"Dios, Babe! What you do to me. There is no words for it."

We decided to take a tour of the winery then go out for dinner.

That night, as I lay wrapped in his arms, all of my doubts came flooding back to me. What if he changes his mind when we get back? What if I really am just a source of entertainment for him? Can I really do this with my heart intact?

"I'm not changing my mind, Babe. My heart couldn't take it."

The week that followed was one of the best I've ever had. We never made love the entire time, so I was a little disappointed.

We were boarding the plane for our next destination. He told me that this was going to be a short flight to our next stop, but he wanted to talk to me on the plane first.

"Babe, I have a very important question to ask you. Our next stop is Reno and..." he paused and pulled out a small jewelry box, "Will you Marry me?"

"Yes"

He kissed me for all he's worth. Soon we were flying towards Reno. I finally looked at my ring. It was a simple stone set into a platinum band. It was beautiful in it's simplicity. I'm half he knew that I wouldn't like anything flashy.

"This ring was my grandmother Rosa's. She gave it to me two weeks after I met you. She told me that I had met the other half of my soul, and when the time was right I was to give it to you. She knew before I even did, that you are my light."

I snuggled into him, and soon we were landing.

"So, any ideas on where we can get married?"

"There's a little chapel around the corner with an Elvis impersonator, " our poliet told us.

"Let's go see Elvis, Batman."

He laughed the entire short drive to the chapel.

We had a simple ceremony, and twenty minutes later I was Mrs. Manoso.

He found us a hotel where we were staying. We made our way up to our room. He had gotten us the honeymoon suite.

He picked me up and carried me over the threshold, and back to the bedroom. He slowly removed my clothes. Kissing his way down my body. The rest of the night we made slow sweet love.

The whole week was wonderful. We played slots and made plans. Tank was packing up my place and moving it all to Ranger's apartment. That way I was all moved in when we got home.

Our week moved quickly and we were on our way home. As we pulled up to Haywood, Tank was there bouncing on his heels. Almost like he knew a secret.

"Anyone else know?"

"Nope."

We made our way up to 5. Where Ranger called everyone to attention.

"Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you all to Mrs. Manoso."

There were cheers all around. I was passed from one Merry Man to another. I was finally handed back to Ranger who kissed me senseless.

A/N I am leaving it here with the possibility of continuing it in another story...someday.


End file.
